The problems of corrosion and scale formation and attendant effects have troubled water systems for years. For instance, scale tends to accumulate on internal walls of various water systems, such as boiler and cooling systems, and thereby materially lessens the operational efficiency of the system.
Deposits in lines, heat exchange equipment, etc., may originate from several causes. For example, precipitation of calcium carbonate, calcium sulfate and calcium phosphate in the water system leads to an agglomeration of these scale imparting compounds along or around the metal surfaces which contact the flowing water circulating through the system. In this manner, heat transfer functions of the particular system are severely impeded.
Corrosion, on the other hand, is a degradative electrochemical reaction of a metal with its environment. Simply stated, it is the reversion of refined metals to their natural state. For example, iron ore is iron oxide. Iron oxide is refined into steel. When the steel corrodes, it forms iron oxide which, if unattended, may result in failure or destruction of the metal, causing the particular water system to be shut down until the necessary repairs can be made.
Typically, in cooling water systems, the formation of calcium sulfate, calcium phosphate and calcium carbonate, among others, has proven deleterious to the overall efficacy of the cooling water system. Recently, due to the popularity of cooling treatments using high levels of orthophosphate to promote passivation of the metal surfaces in contact with the system water, it has become critically important to control calcium phosphate crystallization so that relatively high levels of orthophosphate may be maintained in the system, to achieve the desired passivation, without resulting in fouling or impeded heat transfer functions which would normally be caused by calcium phosphate crystallization.
Although steam generating systems are somewhat different from cooling water systems, they share a common problem in regard to deposit formation.
As detailed in the Betz Handbook of Industrial Water Conditioning, 8th Edition, 1980, Betz Laboratories, Inc., Trevose, PA Pages 85-96, the formation of scale and sludge deposits on boiler heating surfaces is a serious problem encountered in steam generation. Although current industrial steam producing systems make use of sophisticated external treatments of the boiler feedwater, e.g., coagulation, filtration, softening of water prior to its feed into the boiler system, these operations are only moderately effective. In all cases, external treatment does not in itself provide adequate treatment since muds, sludge, silts and hardness-imparting ions escape the treatment, and eventually are introduced into the stream generating system.
In addition to the problems caused by mud, sludge or silts, the industry has also had to contend with boiler scale. Although external treatment is utilized specifically in an attempt to remove calcium and magnesium from the feedwater, scale formation due to residual hardness, i.e., calcium and magnesium salts, is always experienced. Accordingly, internal treatment, i.e., treatment of the water fed to the system, is necessary to prevent, reduce and/or retard formation of the scale imparting compounds and their deposition. The carbonates of magnesium and calcium are not the only problem compounds as regards scale, but also waters having high contents of phosphate, sulfate and silicate ions either occurring naturally or added for other purposes cause problems since calcium and magnesium, and any iron or copper present, react with each and deposit as boiler scale. As is obvious, the deposition of scale on the structural parts of a steam generating system causes poorer circulation and lower heat transfer capacity, resulting accordingly in an overall loss in efficiency.